The present invention relates to dispensers for a flowable material, such as toothpaste.
Conventionally, toothpaste has been sold in squeezable tubes. Recently, dispensers for toothpaste have been introduced in which the toothpaste is pumped from a chamber through an outlet orifice. Although these dispensers work satisfactorily, it is desirable to provide convenient access for devices to clean the teeth in conjunction with the toothpaste. Dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,591 and 4,461,403, incorporated herein by reference.